Le Monde de la Balance
by Stellarius
Summary: Bien que Kingdom Hearts soit un cross-over entre Disney et Final Fantasy, nous n'avons jamais vu de de monde de Final Fantasy. Et bien cette histoire tente d'imaginer l'aventure de Riku, Sora et Kairi dans le monde de Final Fantasy VI. Nos trois héros se retrouvent séparés et devront découvrir chacun de leur côté ce qui se passe dans ce monde.
1. Du côté de Riku

Riku venait juste d'arriver dans ce nouveau monde. Il était assez enchanteur : de belles prairies vertes, des montagnes brunes visibles à l'horizon, un soleil apaisant et un cours d'eau où il aurait adoré s'allonger aux côtés de Sora et Kairi... Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de place pour les distractions.

Il repéra une petite ville isolée dans la plaine et s'y rendit. Elle était à peine à cinq minutes de marche. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était pleine d'hommes en uniformes qui ressemblaient à des soldats. Ils étaient armés d'une bonne vielle épée mais aussi d'armes plus étranges, notamment une sorte d'arbalète ultra-sophistiquée qui devait pouvoir tirer de nombreux projectiles rapidement.

Enfin, certains soldats se tenaient dans d'énormes machines de guerre à l'apparence vaguement humanoïde, qui semblaient armées jusqu'aux dents d'un armement qu'il n'avait jusque là vu que sur les vaisseaux Gummi. Pourtant ce n'était à l'évidence pas du tout de la technologie Gummi.

Pour le reste, la ville était très sympathique, faite de jolies maisons en pierres, de petites rues pavées et de portiques ornementés. Il se surprit même à flâner dans une ruelle, et pensa alors : « Allons, ça c'est Sora qui déteint sur moi... ». Mais il fut brutalement bousculé par un homme en habits bleus qui le jeta presque par terre.

\- Je suis désolé, cria l'inconnu en courant, vraiment désolé.

« En voilà des manières » pensait Riku « Dans les mondes Disney au moins ils sont bien élevés »

Mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il lui manquait un collier d'invocation... Pourtant il l'avait en entrant dans cette ville, et il n'avait pas pu le perdre entre temps... C'était certainement cet homme qui le lui avait volé !

Vif comme l'éclair, il se mit à le poursuivre. Il vit tourner le voleur au coin de la rue. Le temps qu'il arrive lui-même à cet endroit, l'autre avait filé, bien sûr...  
Il rejoignit un petit attroupement de soldats qui pénétrait dans une autre rue, et les suivit. Il était dans une impasse très étroite et devant lui, coincé entre les soldats et le mur du fond, il y avait l'homme qu'il poursuivait.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour révolte contre l'Empire ! déclara un des soldats. Rendez-vous !

Pour toute réponse, l'homme attaqua le soldat avec une dague courte sortie de sa manche. Le soldat para et riposta, blessant l'homme au bras.

\- Hé, vous, là ! Cria l'homme à l'adresse de Riku, un coup de main serait pas de refus !

Riku hésita un instant... Son cœur voulait aider cet inconnu, mais il serait sans doute imprudent d'agir sur un coup de tête... Qu'aurait fait Sora ? Aucun doute possible.  
Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se jeta dans la mêlée. Au bout d'un instant ils s'étaient débarrassés des soldats. Riku se tourna alors vers l'homme qu'il avait sauvé:

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi étiez vous poursuivi par ces soldats ?

\- Je m'appelle Locke, je suis chasseur de trésor.

\- À propose de trésor, ça vous dérangerait de me rendre le mien ?!

\- Oh non, bien sûr, je vous suis redevable !

Il lui rendit non seulement le collier d'invocation, mais aussi deux potions+, un porte-clé de keyblade, deux blocs Gummi et un élixir dont Riku n'avait même pas remarqué le vol.

\- Et voici une récompense de ma part, pour vous prouver que je peux aussi être généreux ! (il lui remit un bonus PC) Alors pour tout vous raconter, l'Empire est une horrible dictature qui cherche à étendre son pouvoir sur le monde entier. Il est dirigé par l'empereur Gestahl et son bras droit Kefka. Je fais partie des Réverseurs, un groupe de résistants qui compte mettre fin à l'Empire. Et nous avons justement trouvé le moyen de le renverser.

Riku lui lança un regard interrogatif et Locke lui fit signe de regarder dans la rue. Il lui montrait les espèces de machines bipèdes hyper-équipées.

\- Ce sont des armures Magitech, expliqua Locke. La Magitech est un mélange de technologie et de magie aux pouvoirs dévastateurs. Si ils n'utilisent pas eux-même la technologie Magitech, les Réverseurs n'ont aucune chance de vaincre l'Empire. Mais un combat d'armes Magitech entraînerait une vague incontrôlable de destruction qui nuirait encore plus que l'Empire.

\- Et donc ? interrogea Riku. Comment vous allez faire ?

\- On a trouvé une jeune fille qui arrivait à maîtriser le pouvoir de la magie. Grâce à ça, nous pourrons combattre la Magitech avec le moins de risque possible. Elle a accepté de détruire l'Empire !

Riku voyait que Locke était très impressionné par l'idée de pouvoir contrôler la magie. Pour Riku, c'était assez naturel...

\- Et... pourquoi est-ce si extraordinaire d'utiliser la magie ? Risqua-t-il.

L'autre lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Parce que la magie a disparu il y a longtemps. Autrefois le monde regorgeait de magie, mais les hommes l'ont utilisée pour se nuire et depuis la fin de la Guerre de la Magie, plus personne ne la maîtrise. Nous pensions qu'elle avait disparue mais la Magitech puis plus tard la fille dont je vous ai parlé nous ont montré que c'était faux.

Riku se sentait mal. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé lors de la Guerre des Keyblades. Et à en juger par ce qui se tramait ici, une seconde Guerre de la Magie n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Une seconde Guerre des Keyblade était-elle possible ? Lui, Riku, y assisterait-il ?

Locke se dirigea alors vers une porte proche et chercha à la déverrouiller. Riku se proposa pour l'aider et grâce à la keyblade, la serrure ne fit pas long feu.

Leur but était de passer par les maisons pour sortir de la ville sans se faire repérer par les troupes de l'Empire, mais c'était difficile. Cependant, ils trouvèrent une sorte de souterrain dans l'une des maisons. Vu la taille, ce n'était certainement pas une cave. Locke avait l'espoir que ce souterrain mène au-dehors de la ville.

Au fond, ils entendirent un cri de douleur, suivi d'un autre, et encore un autre, puis une voix qui criait quelque chose. Riku échangea un regard avec Locke et lui fit signe de rester en arrière. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit. Visible dans la peine ombre, un soldat de l'Empire s'éloignait vers le fond du couloir. Il semblait être sortit d'une porte en métal. Elle était verrouillée, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour la keyblade. Riku fit signe à Locke de venir.

Derrière la porte ils trouvèrent une femme enchaînée au mur. Elle portait un uniforme comparable à celui des soldats mais plus prestigieux. En les voyant, elle eut un air à la fois effrayé et résigné.

\- Vous venez pour m'achever ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Nous ne savons même pas qui tu es ! répliqua Locke.

\- Je suis Celes, ancienne générale de l'Empire. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Locke. Je fais... Euh... Je fais partie des Réverseurs...

Celes ouvrit de grand yeux, puis baissa la tête, manifestement désespérée.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu tomber plus mal, se lamenta-t-elle. Un général de l'Empire entre les mains des Réverseurs... Enfin j'imagine qu'au point où j'en suis, ça n'a plus d'importance...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Locke.

\- J'ai été condamnée à mort pour m'être dressée contre l'Empereur Gestahl. Je trouvais ses idées absurdes, et... Voilà où j'en suis.

Riku restait en arrière : il ne voulait pas interférer avec les affaires des mondes, même s'il espérait intérieurement que Celes soit délivrée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle méritait de vivre.

\- Écoute, proposa Locke, si tu est toujours en désaccord avec l'Empire, tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? Ou au moins t'enfuir avec moi ?

\- Je...

Celes était manifestement très tentée par la proposition, mis ne pouvait l'accepter.

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- Mais...

\- Écoute, j'ai vu... J'ai fait des choses horribles et... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas me montrer devant des gens dont j'ai participé à tuer la famille... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter... Je préfère mourir ici et... Recevoir la punition qui m'est due, pas pour avoir trahi l'Empire mais pour lui avoir obéi.

Locke était manifestement très triste de devoir l'abandonner ici. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Celes.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, intervint Riku...

Celes lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Moi aussi j'ai commis des choses horribles... J'ai tenté de tuer mes meilleurs amis, j'ai... Enfin...

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire qu'il avait cédé aux Ténèbres au point de laisser son corps à un être maléfique... D'ailleurs, apparemment, les sans-cœurs n'étaient pas présents dans ce monde...

\- J'ai cherché à tuer des innocents juste pour aider quelqu'un qu'au final un autre aurait tuée... Et j'ai gardé en moi, et je garde encore, les traces de ce passé... Et c'est vrai qu'à un moment je voulais fuir ce passé, pas en mourant bien sûr, mais je voulais le fuir... Et puis finalement j'ai arrêté d'essayer de fuir et je lui ai fait face. Je voulais prouver... Prouver que je pouvais moi aussi être quelqu'un de bien... j'ai redoublé d'efforts. Finalement, aucun de mes amis ne m'en a voulu d'avoir fait tout ce mal...

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis, répliqua Celes.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, sourit alors Locke.

\- Tu as envie de te faire pardonner ? lui demanda Riku.

\- Ou... Oui bien sûr mais... Même si on renversait l'Empire... Je ne crois pas que les gens seraient prêts à me pardonner...

\- Au moins tu auras fait tout ce que tu auras pu ! dit Riku. Tu auras fait beaucoup plus que de mourir ici !

Celes réfléchit une minute et accepta. Riku coupa les chaînes qui la retenaient d'un coup de keyblade et Locke l'aida à se relever, avec un grand sourire que Celes lui rendit.  
Les trois personnages continuèrent de marcher dans le souterrain et sortirent en pleine forêt.

\- Plus qu'à aller à Narsche, dit Locke. C'est... Par là si je ne m'abuse.

\- Au fait, je maîtrise la magie, informa Celes. (Locke la regarda avec un air ahuri). Je suis issue des recherches Magitech appliquées aux humains. L'Empire m'a modifié génétiquement quand j'étais encore un nourrisson afin que je puisse utiliser la magie.

Les Réverseurs avaient donc maintenant deux personnes qui maîtrisent la magie dans leurs rangs, pensait Riku... « J'espère que ça ne va pas dégénérer en Seconde Guerre de la Magie... Et j'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de Seconde Guerre des Keyblades... »


	2. Du côté de Sora (1ere partie)

Sora se trouvait dans une sorte de vallée, située entre deux collines verdoyantes et ensoleillées, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, sinon quelques montagnes à l'horizon. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un nouveau monde, il n'avait jamais de mal à trouver les Ténèbres. En fait, c'étaient plutôt les Ténèbres qui venaient le trouver. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Mais aujourd'hui aucun sans-cœur ne vint l'attaquer. Pourtant il les sentait. Son cœur les sentait. _Elles_ n'étaient pas loin.

Le garçon gravit rapidement l'une des collines et découvrit derrière, en contrebas, une sorte de campement militaire. Des soldats en uniforme marron déambulaient parmi les tentes uniformément grises. Certains portaient à manger, d'autres des vêtements de rechange sous le bras, d'autres encore étaient armés d'épées ou d'arbalètes et devaient être de garde.

À droite du camp, on voyait une forêt, et à l'horizon on pouvait distinguer une ville où de nombreux petits points (des humains, sans doute) bougeaient frénétiquement.

En regardant mieux, Sora aperçut près du camp un autre homme qui ne devait sans doute pas être un soldat : il était vêtu d'habits de moine bleus clairs et armé de griffes... Cet inconnu se cachait derrière des caisses, entre deux tentes. Le porteur de keyblade devina que, tout comme lui, il espionnait le camp.

Les Ténèbres qu'il avait senties se trouvaient sans aucun doute à proximité. Sora décida de se rapprocher pour avoir une idée plus précise de ce qui se passait. Il s'accroupit derrière des caisses, tout comme l'homme en habits bleus.

Un soldat vêtu d'un uniforme vert pomme parsemé de motifs dorés sortit de l'une des plus grandes tentes du campement. Il avait les cheveux blonds bien coiffés, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très beau physiquement il dégageait une aura rassurante qui contrastait fortement avec les Ténèbres que Sora ressentait. Cet homme était certainement quelqu'un haut gradé, à voir sa tenue. Il observait au loin quelque chose que Sora ne pouvait voir.

Au bout d'un moment un autre soldat vint l'interpeller :

\- Général Léo ? Je viens au rapport.

\- Comment se passe l'attaque ? s'enquit le dénommé Léo.

\- Nous subissons beaucoup de pertes, mon général. Mais nous remporterons bientôt la victoire si nous continuons l'offensive.

\- Rappelez les troupes, j'ordonne la retraite !

\- Mais, mon général, nous avons les moyens de les vaincre !

\- Je refuse de sacrifier inutilement des hommes, dit Léo d'un ton catégorique. Faites replier les troupes d'assaut : nous allons établir une position de siège et ils se rendront sans effusion de sang supplémentaire.

\- Mais les hommes sont prêts à mourir pour...

\- C'est un ordre, répliqua Léo d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

\- Euh... à vos ordres Général Léo.

Le soldat fit demi-tour d'un air surpris. Sora se demandait dans quel conflit il était encore tombé.

Quelques instants après, une colonne de soldats revint au camp alors qu'une autre en partait, sans doute pour préparer le siège. De là où il était, le garçon ne pouvait rien voir de la bataille menée par les militaires, ni de la ville qu'il avait aperçue plus haut. Alors que le général Léo observait sans commenter ses troupes, ses cheveux blonds flottant vaguement autour de sa tête, il fut rejoint par un autre personnage.

La keyblade de Sora se matérialisa toute seule dans ses mains, comme si elle désirait le protéger des Ténèbres du nouveau venu, des Ténèbres qui occultèrent d'un seul coup la faible aura de Lumière que semblait répandre le général. Cet homme était grand (environ une tête de plus que Léo qui était déjà plus grand que la moyenne), fin, et vêtu d'un manteau à queue. Tous ses habits portaient des motifs colorés qui contrastaient avec la noirceur émanant du personnage. Son visage n'était pas visible : il portait un masque de théâtre dont l'expression faciale était indescriptible. Il aurait pu ressembler à un clown si il n'inspirait pas autant la peur. L'homme s'adressa à Léo d'un ton condescendant :

\- Vous savez, général, la rivière où ils pompent leur eau passe tout près d'ici. Si nous l'empoisonnons, je ne leur donne pas plus d'une heure à vivre !

\- Mais vous êtes fou ! répliqua le général sincèrement choqué. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a des _enfants_ dans cette ville ?! Des gens innocents ?

\- Quelques mortels de plus ou de moins, ça ne fera aucune différence.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Kefka, ordonna Léo, je vous INTERDIS de les empoisonner, ou de les tuer de quelque manière que ce soit ! Compris ?!

À ces mots, le dénommé Kefka sembla bouillir de rage :

\- QUOI ?! Je suis de bras droit de l'Empereur Gestahl ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi _vous_ me donneriez des ordres !

\- En attendant, répliqua Léo, c'est _moi_ que l'Empereur a nommé pour diriger cette bataille, donc ici mon autorité prime sur la vôtre ! Suis-je clair ?

Kefka ne répondit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son mépris pour le Général Léo. Il reprit ensuite, d'un ton plus calme et plus sournois :

\- Au fait, je viens vous apporter un ordre de notre Empereur. Gestahl veut vous voir personnellement dans les plus brefs délais.

Léo approuva, et dix minutes plus tard il partait sur un cheval, accompagné d'une petite escorte de soldats. Sora aurait aimé lui crier de ne pas partir, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée...

Dès que Léo eut disparu dans la plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait à l'horizon, Kefka éclata d'un rire machiavélique et incontrôlable. Il interpella le premier soldat qu'il vit :

-Hé toi là ! Va préparer suffisamment de poison pour nous débarrasser de ces rebelles !

-Heu... hésita l'interpellé manifestement gêné. Mais le Général Léo a...

Le bras droit de l'empereur sembla fou de rage qu'on ose lui résister. Il cria sur son subordonné d'une façon qui faisait froid dans le dos :

-JE ME FICHE du Général Léo ! En son absence c'est MOI qui commande ! Alors vas-y ! Je vais le faire moi-même si tu hésites trop !

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Sora avait sauté hors de sa cachette et brandissait sa keyblade. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié : l'inconnu en habits bleus qu'il avait vu caché pointait à présent une main prolongée de griffes métalliques vers le clown maléfique. D'un regard, les deux surent qu'ils avaient le même objectif : arrêter Kefka.

Ils se jetèrent sur leur cible, mais plusieurs soldats s'interposèrent et elle prit la fuite. Le porteur de keyblade et son allié improvisé se débarrassèrent des gardes avec brio. Alors qu'il venait d'assommer le dernier d'entre eux d'un bon coup sur la tête, Sora voulut demander à l'inconnu habillé en moine son nom, mais celui-ci courait déjà à la poursuite de Kefka.

Ils le trouvèrent près de la rivière, en train d'y déverser une sorte de sable blanc à l'aide d'un tonneau. Le jeune garçon courut vers lui le plus vite qu'il pouvait... Il avait comme l'impression de courir au ralenti... Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire plus... Kefka reposa le tonneau vide par terre. Il le fixa à travers son masque à l'expression effrayante en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire, puis se volatilisa.

Le garçon fit demi-tour, avec la vague intention de prévenir les habitants de la ville (dont on apercevait les murailles à l'horizon) de ne pas boire l'eau. Presque immédiatement, une vive douleur apparut dans son épaule gauche et il sentit sa tête heurter violemment le sol. Quelques pensées se bousculèrent en lui avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience : une pensée pour la forme bleue à ses côtés, une pour ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son épaule, une pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui allaient mourir empoisonnés, pour Kairi et Riku, pour la force qui semblait le traîner sur le sol, pour Kefka et son cœur de Ténèbres, pour les projectiles qui passaient à côté de lui, pour Xehanort enfin, même si à ce moment pour lui ce personnage n'était plus qu'un nom associé à un vague sentiment indéfinissable.


	3. Du côté de Kairi

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Donald et Dingo auraient pu me déposer ailleurs ! »

Telles étaient les pensées de Kairi lorsqu'elle vit où elle avait atterri, après être sortie du vaisseau Gummi. Elle se tenait en équilibre précaire sur un rocher arrondi, coincée entre un torrent déchaîné juste devant elle et l'imposant mur de roche humide auquel elle collait son dos. Les rochers formaient juste un minuscule chemin qui longeait le torrent, lui-même encadré par d'immenses parois de pierre vaguement polie par les éléments.

Elle, Riku et Sora avaient été séparés dans le monde d'avant, et la seule chose certaine c'était que tous les deux se trouvaient dans ce nouveau monde. Les deux acolytes de Mickey se chargeraient de chercher les deux garçons ailleurs, et elle devait explorer cette zone.

Elle marcha avec précautions sur les rochers glissants, certains abondamment arrosés, en suivant le cours de l'eau. En quelques minutes elle fut si trempée qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de vêtements du tout.

« J'aurais dû au moins prendre un anorak », pensa-t-elle en colère contre elle-même. Puis elle se ravisa : après tout, un anorak ne l'aurait pas protégée beaucoup plus...

Elle finit par arriver à un endroit légèrement plus calme : les rochers étaient toujours humides, mais le chemin était à présent assez large pour qu'elle ne soit plus aspergée d'eau en permanence. Encore plus loin, la pente était devenue presque nulle, les parois de pierre avaient disparu, le torrent s'était changé en une rivière tranquille... Elle venait de déboucher dans une belle plaine verdoyante et tournait le dos à la montagne qu'elle avait descendue.

Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, mais elle était tellement trempée que le moindre courant d'air la faisait frissonner. Kairi essaya, non pas de se recoiffer, mais au moins de mettre derrière sa tête les longs cheveux châtains qui pendaient devant son visage. Elle tordit ensuite un pan de sa robe rose saumon, qui lui arrivait un peu en-dessous des genoux, pour l'éponger.

Encore glacée par le froid, elle lança un sort de feu sur un arbuste à proximité et se blottit le plus près possible ce ce feu de camp improvisé.

« ça fait à peine une heure que tu as disparu, et je suis déjà en si piteux état... Oh, Sora, est-ce que toi aussi tu souffrais comme ça quand c'était toi qui me cherchais ? »

Penser simplement au visage de Sora lui fit voir la situation bien plus belle qu'elle ne la trouvait avant, et elle avait l'impression que cela la réchauffait à l'intérieur, pendant que le feu la réchauffait à l'extérieur.

Elle passa quelques instants auprès de l'arbuste en feu (à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que les flammes se soient éteintes), un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait à Sora, s'imaginait déjà sa réaction quand il la verrait, éreintée mais rayonnante, lui raconter en sanglotant tout ce qu'elle avait bravé pour le retrouver elle se voyait déjà serrée dans ses bras pour être réconfortée.

Mais le sentiment soudain d'être observée brisa cette scène émouvante. Kairi se retourna si vite qu'elle eut mal au cou un instant. Face à elle se tenait une haute silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir, comme celui de l'Organisation XIII...

\- Du calme, fit une voix grave et masculine sortant du capuchon. Je veux juste t'aider... Si tu acceptes mon aide, bien sûr.

Kairi resta un instant sans voix. Ce fut finalement l'inconnu qui continua :

\- Tu es une princesse de cœur. Et en plus tu manies la keyblade... Te rends-tu compte de tes capacités ? Tu peux faire bien plus de choses que tu ne le penses... Et moi je peux t'aider à les apprendre.

\- Mais... Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Je ne peux pas te le révéler maintenant.

La jeune fille continua de fixer l'homme en manteau noir. Elle finit par répondre :

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Kairi (qui était restée assise).

-Tu peux faire des choses incroyables... Je te l'ai dit... Je ne suis même pas sûr que Maître Yen Sid soit au courant de ton vrai potentiel. Si c'est le cas, il n'a manifestement pas souhaité t'en informer toi... Alors, Kairi, je te propose de venir avec moi. Grâce à mon savoir et à tes talents, rien ne devrait être hors de ta portée... Peut-être que nous...

L'homme mystérieux s'interrompit. Tous deux jetèrent un regard vers le fleuve. Même si l'on ne voyait rien, on entendait comme des cris très, très étouffés par le bruit du torrent qui coulait encore à quelques mètres de là.

En se retournant, Kairi eut la surprise de constater que l'inconnu avait disparu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions : cette fois les voix étaient plus fortes et trahissaient un sentiment de panique. Enfin un radeau jaillit du torrent pour s'échouer sur la berge, projetant à terre un enchevêtrement de figures humanoïdes.

La jeune fille fit un pas hésitant vers eux. Elle resta sur place à regarder les inconnus se relever. Il y avait un homme assez grand, vêtu d'habits verts et d'une grande cape, au visage ridé et avec des cheveux et une barbe blonds ressemblant à la crinière d'un lion (totalement imbibée d'eau, de sorte qu'il avait un air assez lamentable). Un autre homme était vêtu de riches habits bleu ciel et dorés qui ressemblaient plus à une éponge. Manifestement bien plus jeune que le premier, il avait un visage qui aurait pu être très charmeur si une masse de cheveux blonds désordonnés et lessivés par le torrent ne lui tombait pas devant les yeux.

Cette personne tendait galamment sa main vers une jeune femme aux cheveux verts ruisselants d'eau, habillée d'une longue robe rouge à motifs blancs, qui avait du mal à se relever. Celle-ci accepta son aide avec reconnaissance.

L'homme à la crinière de lion prit à peine le temps d'essorer ses habits et de jeter un regard bref à Kairi avant de se tourner vers ses deux compagnons :

\- Allez, nous devons être à Narsche le plus tôt possible ! On n'a pas le temps de traîner !

\- Eh... Attends Banon, supplia, essoufflée, la femme aux cheveux verts. Je n'en peux plus, de ce voyage !

\- Terra a raison, approuva l'inconnu en habits bleus. Si on doit faire face à l'Empire une fois là-bas, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être trempés et épuisés !

Le dénommé Banon réfléchit un court instant, puis s'assit sur l'herbe en marmonnant une approbation . Les deux autre s'affalèrent aussitôt au sol, à bout de forces. Kairi s'approcha timidement :

\- Euh... Bonjour, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Au regard suspicieux que lui lança Banon, elle sut tout de suite que la réponse était « non ». Après un moment à l'observer, celui-ci s'adressa à elle comme s'il menait un interrogatoire :

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Qui t'as envoyée ?

\- Oh, euh... hésita la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Kairi, quant à dire d'où je viens, c'est un peu compliqué à résumer... Mais, je me suis un peu, euh... perdue dans cet endroit, et... Enfin à l'origine je cherchais quelqu'un et...

Elle commençait à s'empêtrer dans ses explications et pouvait sentir la méfiance de Banon grandir. Aussi, elle fut soulagée et surprise lorsque Terra, la femme aux cheveux verts, prit sa défense :

\- Allons, Banon, remarqua-t-elle, c'est une enfant, et qui plus est perdue en rase campagne... Que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme à crinière lui envoya un regard éloquent.

\- Nous sommes certainement bien plus expérimentés qu'elle, reprit Terra avec raison, et nous sommes à trois contre une... Que veux tu qu'elle fasse ? Elle ne va tout de même pas tenter de contacter l'Empire alors qu'elle est avec nous, tu ne crois pas ?!

Banon reconnut qu'elle avait raison, mais insista sur le fait que personne ne devait raconter à Kairi leur objectif en cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après que le groupe se soit remis en marche, la manieuse de keyblade apprit tout de même de la part du groupe plusieurs éléments important sur ce monde. Il régnait apparemment une guerre furieuse entre l'Empire, dirigé par l'empereur Gestahl, et les Réverseurs, un groupe de résistants menés par Banon. L'Empire disposait de la Magitech, un puissant mélange de technologie et de magie, alors même que le don de maîtriser la magie avait quasiment disparu du monde (Kairi ne put que se féliciter de ne pas avoir montré ses talents magiques : cela aurait sans doute encore exacerbé les doutes de Banon). Mais, à la surprise générale, Terra s'était montrée capable de maîtriser la magie.

\- Mais pourquoi toi et pas d'autres ? s'intrigua Kairi.

\- C'est là que ça devient bizarre, commenta Edgar (le jeune homme qui était la dernière personne du groupe).

\- Oui, approuva Terra... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne me réveille dans la maison d'un sympathisant des Réverseurs. On m'a raconté que quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais été soumise de force à la volonté de l'Empire et attaqué une ville. Après quoi on m'avait retrouvée inanimée, transportée là où je me suis réveillée, et libérée du joug de l'Empire.

\- Et... euh... tu as tout de suite accepté d'aider les Réverseurs à défaire l'Empire ?

\- Oui, fit la femme aux cheveux verts, qui semblait elle-même surprise de sa réponse.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kairi.

\- Euh...

Terra hésita un instant. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'avait décidée à rejoindre les Réveseurs, mais avait du mal à l'expliquer.

\- Je crois que c'est juste parce que... hésita-t-elle. Parce que je me suis attachée à certains des membres... Qui sait, si j'avais connu d'abord des sympathisants de l'Empire, ce serait peut-être différent... Oui, c'est ça. C'est peut-être égoïste et irraisonnable, mais je crois qu'au final, si je les aide, c'est pour rester avec les seuls amis que j'aie jamais eus depuis mon réveil...

Edgar fit semblant de ne pas entendre, mais baissa un peu la tête, preuve que la déclaration de Terra lui allait droit au cœur. Pour Banon, c'était beaucoup moins visible, mais sans doute était-il touché aussi.

Un groupe de gobelins apparut dans la plaine. Ce n'étaient pas des adversaires coriaces, mais il fallait tout de même s'en occuper. Les trois Réverseurs engagèrent immédiatement le combat, mais alors que Kairi allait les suivre, elle remarqua une silhouette sombre, adossée à un arbre un peu plus loin. C'était l'homme au manteau noir de tout à l'heure...

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'inconnu et remarqua qu'il tenait à la main un cercle en métal décoré, une sorte de diadème ou de couronne, sans doute.

\- Eh bien, je trouve enfin un moment pour te parler seul à seule, murmura -t-il. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

À vrai dire, oui, elle y avait réfléchi. Et elle connaissait déjà sa réponse :

\- Pourquoi vous refusez toujours de me dire qui vous êtes ?

\- Ça a vraiment une si grande importance ? répliqua la voix grave, moitié agacée, moitié surprise.

\- Pour moi, oui !

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que les Princesses de Cœur peuvent faire pour contrer les Ténèbres ?

Kairi matérialisa sa keyblade (décorée de magnifiques motifs floraux) et la brandit vers le personnage mystérieux :

\- Je sais déjà comment lutter contre les Ténèbres. Peut-être que c'est le meilleur moyen qui existe, peut-être que non... Mais quoiqu'il en soit je ne compte pas quitter mes amis pour suivre un inconnu qui refuse de me révéler ne seraient-ce que son nom ou son visage !

\- Tu... préfères l'amitié à la Lumière ?

\- Oui. répliqua Kairi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Face à cela, l'inconnu ne sut plus quoi répondre. Il finit par lancer le diadème aux pieds de kairi et une dernière réplique :

\- Fort bien. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à regretter ton choix.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un couloir obscur.

La main tremblante, Kairi ramassa le diadème.

\- Hé toi ! AVEC QUI ÉTAIS-TU EN TRAIN DE PARLER ?!

Oups... elle avait oublié que Banon pouvait la voir... Elle se retourna et regarda le chef des Réverseurs qui se dirigeait vers elle, tentant vainement de cacher sa keyblade et le diadème derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? MAIS TU... POURQUOI AS-TU ÇA ?!

Kairi tendit maladroitement la couronne devant elle, et Banon la brisa en deux après la lui avoir arrachée violemment des mains.

Après ça, il passa bien quinze minutes à interroger Kairi en l'interrompant avant même qu'elle n'ait pu bégayer un semblant de réponse, jusqu'à ce que Edgar, à juste titre, fasse remarquer que ce n'était pas comme ça que leur quête avancerait.

\- Je vous interdis de nous suivre, ordonna alors Banon à la jeune fille. Nous sommes en guerre, et le moment n'est pas venu d'accepter n'importe qui dans un combat décisif qui...

\- Honnêtement Banon, intervint Terra en lançant un regard plein de pitié à Kairi, tu ne crois pas que si elle était réellement une espionne impériale, elle jouerait mieux la comédie ?

\- De toute façon, conclut Edgar, il est trop tard pour la renvoyer : nous sommes déjà presque là où nous devions aller.

\- Oh, très bien, marmonna Banon... Dans ce cas, allons-y.

\- C'était quoi ce diadème, exactement ? demanda Kairi à Terra, une fois que le groupe fut reparti vers une imposante montagne.

\- Une couronne de soumission. C'est un objet fabriqué par l'Empire. Celui qui la porte perd toute volonté et exécute les ordres donnés par une personne particulière, programmée à l'avance dans la couronne. C'est comme ça que j'ai... enfin... attaqué une ville entière.

Kairi sentit son sang se glacer. Sans doute l'inconnu avait-il eu pour but de la soumettre grâce à cet objet. Elle n'était passée qu'à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Sans doute que si elle n'avait pas parlé à Terra, elle aurait accepté le marché qu'il lui proposait... Mais qui était cet homme ?

Après une forte pente, ils arrivèrent devant un petit village enneigé... Kairi sut aussitôt que c'était là que les Réverseurs devaient se rendre.


	4. Du côté de Sora (2eme partie)

Le porteur de keyblade se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir hiberné une année entière, dans une forêt illuminée par une lumière dorée. L'inconnu vêtu d'habits de moine bleus le regardait avec préoccupation. C'était la première fois que le garçon pouvait vraiment prendre le temps de l'observer. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond plutôt séduisant aux yeux bleus, à la peau blanche et au nez fin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit l'homme. Tu vas bien.

Le garçon n'était pas vraiment de cet avis : tout son corps lui semblait endormi et son épaule était comme absente, bien que ses doigts sentissent bel et bien la terre meuble du sous-bois.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? s'enquit l'inconnu.

\- Euh... Sora. Enfin je crois, murmura le garçon.

La simple idée que « Sora » puisse le définir lui paraissait absurde, mais, à mesure que ses idées devenaient plus claires et sa tête moins lourde, il devint naturel pour lui que ce soit son nom.

\- Non, j'en suis sûr, rectifia-t-il. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Sabin. Ne remue pas trop, ajouta-t-il, tu as reçu un carreau anesthésique dans l'épaule, et bien que tu n'aies aucune séquelle, tu dois rester un moment te reposer. Ne t'étonne pas si ton corps est un peu lourd.

Les idées de Sora lui revenaient peu à peu. Sa quête pour trouver et éliminer définitivement Xehanort, qui l'avait conduit dans ce monde, puis Kefka, l'empoisonnement de l'eau...

\- Les habitants ! S'écria-t-il si brusquement que Sabin eut un mouvement de recul. Il faut qu'on aille les prévenir, pour l'eau, et...

Le regard sombre, Sabin fit un « non » de la tête. Sora tenta de toutes ses forces de se relever mais c'était peine perdue. Le moine fit son possible pour l'apaiser, puis s'expliqua, d'une voix très douce, pour essayer de ne pas trop choquer le garçon :

\- C'est... ça fait des heures que tu as perdu connaissance. Quand bien même à nous deux nous aurions une chance d'arriver à la ville sans être tués par les soldats qui l'entourent, ce dont je doute fortement, il serait probablement trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit...

Avec horreur, Sora se rendit compte que la couleur dorée de la lumière était due au coucher de soleil. Or, quand Kefka avait empoisonné l'eau, l'astre était au zénith...

Il cessa de se débattre et se laissa aller. Un sentiment de culpabilité montait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui était arrivé.

Un bon moment passa, pendant lequel Sabin résuma à Sora ce qu'étaient l'Empire, les Réverseurs, et la Magitech. Il lui expliqua que dans ce monde, personne ne maîtrisait la Magie. Alors que le Soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon, une série de cris et de bruits de combat leur parvinrent. Sora (qui depuis n'était plus sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant) courut à la suite de Sabin entre les arbres. L'orée de la forêt n'était pas loin du campement militaire. À leur grande surprise, ils aperçurent une sorte de samouraï bleu qui avait engagé un combat contre une douzaine de soldats de l'empire en uniformes marron.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à portée du combat, un chevalier impérial vêtu d'une armure extrêmement robuste allait abattre sa hallebarde sur le samouraï. Sora lui envoya une boule de feu, et le chevalier fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière, sa lourde armure l'empêchant de se relever. Sabin saisit le samouraï au poignet et le tira hors du campement. Sora invoqua un mur de feu qui se plaça entre lui et les soldat, et un bouclier pour réduire ses chances d'être blessé à nouveau par une arbalète. Les gardes perdirent un temps précieux à contourner le mur de feu, et les trois personnages eurent le temps de s'enfuir à nouveau dans la forêt.

Sora rejoignit les deux autres en peu de temps. Le samouraï, un homme aux traits prononcés et doté d'une impressionnante barbe noire, était en train de crier sur Sabin :

\- Allons, pourquoi diable faites vous ceci ? Je n'ai point requis votre assistance, morbleu !

\- Vous alliez vous faire massacrer ! répliqua Sabin, exaspéré. Si nous n'étions pas intervenu vous n'aviez aucune chance !

\- Je ne me soucie point de votre jugement, affirma l'autre. Vous ne savez rien de mes motivations !

\- Eh bien... Expliquez les nous, répliqua Sora avec le ton d'une évidence.

\- Oh, fort bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi...

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença :

\- Mon nom est Cyan Garamonde. J'habite... Non, j'habitais dans la ville, là derrière la colline.

Sabin eut soudain un air désolé :

\- Oh... La ville que ces soldats ont attaquée ?

\- Ah, s'ils s'étaient contentés d'attaquer, soupira Cyan, je les aurais tous passés au fil de mon katana ! Mais les bougres ont utilisé je ne sais quelle arme maléfique pour nous vaincre.

\- Du poison, expliqua Sabin. Ils ont empoisonné l'eau que vous puisiez pour boire... Vous êtes vraiment un miraculé...

\- Miraculé ?! répéta Cyan d'un air choqué.

\- Euh... Enfin... non, bien sûr, se rattrapa Sabin. Ce doit être terrible de perdre ses concitoyens, mais je voulais dire...

\- ILS ONT TUÉ MA FEMME ET MON FILS ! cria le samouraï. JE PRENDRAI LEUR VIE COMME ILS ONT BRISÉ LA MIENNE ! À TOUS !

\- Ah... comprit le moine. C'est pour ça que vous vouliez tuer à vous seul tous les soldats retranchés dans ce camp...

\- Exact ! J'occirai tous ces impériaux jusqu'au dernier ! Tout comme ceux qui voudront m'en empêcher, ajouta-t-il comme une menace.

\- Une minute, intervint Sora, choqué, vous ne pouvez pas _tous_ les tuer !

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez, répliqua Cyan.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas les soldats les responsables, insista Sora, le responsable, c'est ce, euh... Kefka, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, confirma Sabin, c'est Kefka lui-même qui a empoisonné l'eau. J'ai espionné ce camp pendant un bon moment, et je vous assure que la grande majorité des soldats étaient très réticents à le faire.

\- Il y a le Général Léo, ajouta Sora. Il avait ordonné à Kefka de ne pas empoisonner votre ville, mais il s'est débrouillé pour attirer Léo ailleurs !

\- Peu importe, répliqua Cyan, ils font tous partie de l'Empire, tous recevront ma lame au travers de la gorge.

Sora n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il savait pertinemment bien ce qui se passait si quelqu'un se laissait dominer par une rage trop grande (comme Cyan ici) : il pouvait sombrer dans les Ténèbres et devenir un sans-coeur. Il chercha des mots pour raisonner Cyan. Mais c'était Riku qui était doué pour raisonner les gens. Sora se débrouillait généralement à l'instinct.

\- Vous avez tort, dit-il à l'adresse du samouraï, il y des gens bons partout, même dans l'Empire... Et le Général Léo en fait partie... Attendez seulement de le voir, je suis sûr que vous en serez convaincu !

\- J'exécuterai votre Général Léo avec un grand plaisir, déclara Cyan d'un ton sans réplique. Il est responsable de la mort d'Elayne et d'Owain, tout comme le reste de l'Empire...

Sora ne savait pas trop comment répondre... Comment pouvait-il le persuader ? Pour ne rien arranger, Sabin prit la parole :

\- En attendant, si vous avez envie d'une revanche, je peux vous la proposer.

Le samouraï lui adressa un air interrogatif et renfrogné, comme s'il doutait sérieusement que l'offre l'intéresse.

\- Je fais partie des Réverseurs, expliqua le moine. D'un côté, un combattant de plus ne serait pas de refus, et de l'autre, nous avons un moyen de contrecarrer la Magitech de l'Empire. Un moyen très sérieux.

L'attitude de Cyan changea du tout au tout. Il paraissait à présent ahuri par Sabin. Cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant : la rage telle qu'il l'éprouvait ne pouvait mener à rien. Cyan n'avait jusque là pas _vraiment_ eu le projet sérieux de détruire l'Empire, malgré ses menaces, et la simple pensée de le faire réellement le subjuguait.

Mais il reprit très vite un air méfiant et demanda :

\- Et je peux savoir ce que votre moyen a de « sérieux » ?

\- Il s'agit d'une personne. Mais pas une personne comme vous et moi... Elle peut maîtriser la Magie.

Cette simple phrase chassa totalement de l'esprit de Sora la menace des Ténèbres sur le cœur de Cyan. Avant même que ce dernier ait pu répondre, il s'adressa à Sabin :

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit que personne ici ne maîtrise la Magie ?!

\- Oui, je voulais tenir ça secret, à vrai dire... Personne ne sait comment elle s'y prend... un vrai mystère. D'ailleurs je dois la retrouver bientôt. Cyan, vous pouvez venir avec moi et voir ça de vos propres yeux...

Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un que Sora connaissait ? Un de ses amis qui serait venu dans ce monde ? Il posa alors la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

\- Et cette personne qui maîtrise la Magie, vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Elle s'appelle Terra, dit Sabin.

Terra ! TERRA ?! C'était incroyable ! Terra serait libre ? Il serait ici ?

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, supplia Sora. S'il vous plaît !

\- Tu connais Terra ? s'étonna le combattant armé de griffes.

\- Pas personnellement, mais... Oh, et puis vous verrez bien ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

Tout d'abord surpris, Sabin accepta. Tous les trois (Cyan était aussi du voyage) se dirigèrent alors là où ils étaient censés aller : une ville dans la montagne du nom de Narsche.


	5. Réunion

Durant tout le voyage, Sora avait vainement cherché un moyen de raisonner Cyan. Comment calmer une douleur aussi vive que la perte de ceux qui nous sont chers ?  
Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse détourner le samouraï de sa quête de vengeance, mais finit par lui dire :

\- Cyan, je vous en prie, gardez bien en tête que c'est Kefka, et uniquement Kefka qui est responsable de la mort de votre femme et de votre fils... Rappelez-vous en si jamais il vous prend l'envie de... enfin...

Il ne savait comment continuer sa phrase. Le samouraï lui lança un regard méprisant, mais finit par répondre « je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Le jeune porteur de keyblade espérait que si Cyan concentrait sa haine sur le clown maléfique, il aurait moins de chances de se transformer en sans-cœur, car il n'attaquerait pas une personne au cœur juste... Mais il y avait peu de chances que ça marche.

Situé au sommet d'une montagne, Narshe était un village au style très particulier. Toutes les maisons étaient faites de pierres grises et couvertes de neige. Des tuyaux de bronze allaient d'un bâtiment à un autre, et à voir le panache émis par certaines soupapes, ils conduisaient certainement de la vapeur d'eau. Sabin expliqua que depuis la disparition de la magie, la vapeur était un bon moyen pour se chauffer et faire fonctionner des machines.

Le moine, le samouraï et le jeune porteur de keyblade entrèrent dans l'une des maisons. Tout d'abord surpris par le style austère de la décoration (les murs de pierres étaient nus, tout comme le sol, et très peu de meubles et de tapis venaient égayer l'ensemble), Sora l'oublia bien vite tant il fut heureux de retrouver Riku et Kairi.

Juste après les avoir serrés dans ses bras, il s'empressa de demander :

\- Hé dites, c'est vrai que Terra est ici aussi ?!

\- Euh... hésita Kairi avec un air désolé. Ce n'est pas le Terra que l'on connaît.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il s'agit de Terranort ?! Attends, si c'est Terranort, ça veut dire que...

Comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec Xehanort, Terranort, etc était si compliqué que personne, à leur connaissance, ne pouvait l'expliquer de manière satisfaisante. Sora avait mal à la tête à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait.

\- Bon, attends, résuma-t-il. Donc à la base il y avait Xehanort vieux et Terra jeune, puis...

\- Tu est adorable quand tu réfléchis, gloussa Kairi.

\- Bon, il est où alors Terra ? Répliqua Sora à la fois touché et agacé par cette remarque.

Riku désigna d'un signe de tête la jeune femme aux cheveux verts et en robe rouge, retrouvée amnésique et inexplicablement capable d'utiliser la magie, située dans un coin de la maison.

Comprenant que cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec un porteur de keyblade, Sora hocha doucement la tête, et ils tombèrent tous trois dans un silence gêné.

L'ambiance générale était très tendue. Celes, la générale de l'Empire maîtrisant la magie qui s'était retournée contre son camp, faisait connaissance avec Terra. Edgar, roi de l'une des régions de ce monde, et son frère Sabin, avec qui il partageait ses cheveux blonds et son visage séduisant, faisaient le point avec Banon, le chef des Réverseurs, sur la situation.

Locke, un voleur qui combattait l'Empire depuis ses débuts, avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec Cyan. Mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté froidement.

Il y avait apparemment à Narsche quelque chose qui intéressait l'Empire, et les Réverseurs s'y étaient regroupés pour l'empêcher de poser ses mains dessus. Bien sûr, Sora, Riku et Kairi étaient tenus dans le secret, mais ils offrirent quand même d'aider à défendre cette ville... S'il y avait une chance que l'attaque soit menée par Kefka, c'était autant de chances de le stopper ainsi que peut-être de sauver le cœur de Cyan.

Les préparatifs du combat se firent assez vite. Les Réverseurs, accompagnés des soldats de Narsche ainsi que de l'inséparable trio (enfin pas si inséparable que ça en fait...), s'étaient regroupés dans une immense caverne sous la montagne. L'attaque commença lorsque les troupes de l'Empire arrivèrent de toutes parts, armées d'arbalètes, de fusils, d'épées, de chiens d'attaque et des redoutables armures Magitech. En observant le flot d'uniformes marrons et verts qui s'engouffrait dans la caverne, on pouvait distinguer un personnage vêtu d'un costume multicolore... Kefka.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui avait attiré le plus le regard des trois enfants. Dans la mêlée on voyait aussi des silhouettes noires combattre vivement les rangs des Réverseurs. Des silhouettes noires. Comme des _ombres_...

\- Des sans-cœur... commenta inutilement Riku qui était resté en retrait avec Sora et Kairi. Vu que c'est nous qui avons la keyblade, nous devons nous concentrer sur eux.

\- En effet, vous portez la keyblade, continua une voix suave et masculine. Alors pourquoi ne pas plutôt vous concentrer sur moi ?

Devant le trio s'ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres d'où sortit un être vêtu du manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Kairi poussa un cri en le voyant.

\- C'est vous ! Cria-t-elle. C'est vous qui avez essayé de me contrôler avec cette couronne !

L'homme enleva la capuche du manteau, révélant un visage au teint sombre, aux yeux jaunes, aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux bleus descendants jusqu'à sa taille, une cicatrice en forme de X sur le front. Le visage de Saïx. Mais tout le monde savait bien que ce n'était pas Saïx...

\- C'est exact, répondit Xehanort d'un ton parfaitement calme. J'étais sur le point de donner aux Ténèbres l'une des Princesses de Cœur ainsi que l'un des Gardiens de la Lumière en une pierre deux coups.

\- Pour ça, il aurait fallu que Kairi accorde davantage de confiance à vous qu'à nous, objecta Sora. Votre plan n'avait aucune chance de marcher.

\- Oui, bah, dit Xehanort en haussant les épaules, c'était juste une idée que j'ai eue comme ça en voyant ce petit gadget technologique de l'Empire. Mon plan était d'aller voir Kefka et de lui proposer d'échanger la puissance de la Magitech contre la puissance des Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que des sans-cœurs se battent à ses côtés, maintenant. Et grâce à la Magitech, notre organisation a accès à des armes plus puissantes.

Les trois amis matérialisèrent leurs keyblades : Chaîne Royale pour Sora, Point du Jour pour Riku, et Fleurs du Zénith (une clé dorée décorée de motifs floraux roses et verts) pour Kairi.

\- Prépare-toi à affronter la Lumière ! cria Sora.

Le corps de Saïx fit apparaître une claymore dans sa main gauche et dans sa main droite une keyblade dentelée noire dotée d'un unique œil bleu.

\- Préparez-vous à affronter les Ténèbres !

Xehanort se jeta sur Sora et lui porta un coup de claymore, mais Kairi avait déjà lancé un bouclier sur son ami, et le maître des Ténèbres fut rejeté en arrière. Il esquiva juste après une attaque de Riku et tenta une riposte, mais le garçon se téléporta derrière lui et abattit sa keyblade sur sa tête. Sora enchaîna avec une boule de feu que le corps de Saïx esquiva, et le projectile toucha Riku de plein fouet. Xehanort contre-attaqua en lançant une boule de Ténèbres sur Sora, heureusement déviée par Kairi.

À des dizaines de mètres de là, c'était une bataille d'une toute autre envergure entre la trentaine de combattants qui défendait Narsche et la quarantaine d'assaillants de l'Empire (sans compter les sans-cœurs) qui attaquaient. Terra et Celes faisaient des ravages grâce à leurs attaques magiques et avaient déjà détruit à elles seules trois armures Magitech, alors que Sabin, Edgar et Locke avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à en affaiblir ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Les balles de fusils et les carreaux d'arbalètes s'échangeaient furieusement à tel point qu'on ne distinguait plus d'où venaient les tirs. Les rares cibles sur lesquelles on ne tirait pas étaient celles qui étaient engagées en combat au corps à corps, de peur de blesser par mégarde un soldat de son camp.

Les sans-cœurs étaient sans nul doute les combattants les plus durs à vaincre car ils étaient bien plus rapides que les humains. Mais les défenseurs s'habituèrent très vite à cette menace et les soldats de Narsche parvenaient à en éliminer suffisamment pour que l'action ne tourne pas trop en leur défaveur.

Un groupe composé de Terra, Cyan et Edgar, parvint finalement à traverser le chaos pour arriver devant la cible principale que constituait Kefka, se débarrassant sans trop de mal des ses gardes du corps.

Nullement impressionné, celui-ci s'adressa au samouraï :

\- Tu es Cyan, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as survécu à l'incident de Doma ?

\- Incident ? s'exclama l'interpellé. Ce... ce massacre n'avait rien d'un incident ! C'est vous, vous et tout l'Empire qui allez payer de votre sang !

\- Tu me considères, ainsi que l'Empire, responsable de ce massacre ? répliqua Kefka. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est cette guerre toute entière qui l'a causé ?

\- VOUS avez commencé cette guerre !

\- Non, sourit Kefka. Ce sont les Réverseurs qui l'ont commencée. Tout ce qui en a découlé, y compris l'incident de Doma, n'est que la conséquence inéluctable de l'entrée en guerre.

Cyan lança un regard vers les deux autres, visiblement choqués qu'on rejette sur eux la responsabilité du massacre de Doma. Le samouraï réfléchissait : oui, sans doute les Réverseurs méritaient aussi la mort, après tout. Mais il allait commencer par se servir d'eux pour défaire l'Empire.

\- C'est l'Empire qui a commencé la guerre en envahissant les pays libres ! répliqua Edgar.

\- Ce sont les Réverseurs qui ont fait couler le sang, répliqua Kefka. Tu sais, Cyan, j'ai mes propres projets concernant l'Empereur Gestahl. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le servir aveuglément toute ma vie. Cyan, ensemble nous pouvons assassiner Gestahl, assassiner l'Empire... Te venger de l'Empire, n'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches depuis le début ?

La proposition était très intéressante, pensait Cyan. Tuer l'Empereur était le but le plus important qu'il pouvait atteindre. Et qui, mieux que Kefka, pouvait lui offrir une telle opportunité ?

\- Viens à mes côtés si tu acceptes ma proposition, murmura le clown maléfique.

Cyan fit plusieurs pas confiants vers lui. Mais alors qu'il croisait son regard derrière son masque, la promesse qu'il avait faite à ce garçon, Sora, lui revenait. _«_ _gardez bien en tête que c'est Kefka, et uniquement Kefka qui est responsable de la mort de votre femme et de votre fils... »_

Alors il ouvrit les yeux, et la Lumière éclaira son cœur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il avait perdu Elayne et Owain. C'était Kefka. C'était Kefka qui avait assassiné sa femme et son fils. Ce n'était pas l'Empire qu'il combattait, c'était Kefka. Et il venait d'accepter de s'allier à lui ?!

En une fraction de seconde, son katana avait disparu de son fourreau et s'était retrouvé enfoncé dans la poitrine du clown maléfique. Le samouraï fut aussitôt repoussé par un immense mur de feu. Terra lui lança immédiatement un sort de soin et Edgar pointa son arbalète automatique vers le boss. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là : Kefka avait pris la fuite.

Plus loin dans la caverne, Xehanort venait d'assister à la scène.

\- Alors finalement Cyan ne rejoindra pas les Ténèbres, murmura-t-il. Avec une telle haine, son sans-cœur aurait été très puissant...

\- On dirait que ça fait un double échec pour les Ténèbres, aujourd'hui, dit un Sora radieux. D'abord vous perdez Kairi, puis Cyan.

\- Un triple échec, même, corrigea Riku avec un sourire.

Lui, Kairi et Sora étaient positionnés en triangle autour de Xehanort. Ils lancèrent tous trois la même attaque, et trois boules de lumière colorée se mirent à virevolter autour du maître des Ténèbres. De chacune des boule jaillit alors un rayon lumineux qui le transperça, détruisant les Ténèbres en lui, détruisant Xehanort...

Désormais une coquille vide, le corps de Saïx tomba sur le sol et se consuma d'un feu noir.

Sans l'appui de leur chef et devant la résistance des Réverseurs, les soldats de l'Empire s'inclinaient. Certains étaient morts ou bien trop blessés pour agir, d'autres avaient posé leurs armes à terre et se rendaient. En l'absence des Ténèbres de Kefka, les sans-cœur étaient bien plus faciles à vaincre. Les deux seules armures Magitech encore intactes avaient été abandonnées par leurs pilotes en voyant arriver Celes, puis reprises par deux soldats de Narsche.

Finalement, les troupes de l'Empire furent mises hors d'état de nuire. Seuls les sans-cœurs se battaient encore, mais ils ne firent pas le poids face aux Réverseurs assistés des armures Magitech capturées et des trois porteurs de keyblade.

Malgré les victimes parmi les soldats de Narsche, la victoire était totale.

Cependant nos trois héros durent repartir. Ils avaient rempli leur rôle : Le cœur de Cyan était sauvé, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, l'influence de l'Organisation XIII avait été supprimée de ce monde, et Kefka était affaibli et ne poserait probablement plus de problèmes (Si vous avez joué au jeu vous savez que c'est faux, mais là on s'en fiche :D )

Sora, Riku et Kairi furent recueillis par Donald et Dingo et partirent à bord du vaisseau Gummi poursuivre leur aventure, laissant les Réverseurs poursuivre la leur de leur côté.

FIN


End file.
